How to Train Your Dragon: A Worthy Generation
by Nunchi Goya
Summary: Maybe it's the Haddock blood that runs through her veins or the fact that her grandmother has told her stories of her ancestral Viking history every night since she could remember but she believes in dragons, as much as it is the Bain of her mother's existence, Nott knows the dragons are out there and the world is finally ready for them. So Nott Fury Haddock will finally embark on
1. Prologue

Prologue

I dream of flying, who doesn't? But it's not like once in awhile, it's all the time. Every night, I think about it all day.

People think I'm crazy and maybe I am because unless I grow 8 inches in the next two years then the air force is out along with being any kind of pilot.

The only thing I have to prove myself is my jerry rigged plane to match my height and the fact that I know within the deepest parts of my being that I am meant to fly.

Author's Note:

I plan on finishing this story, I'd like to do weekly updates if not more often than that but here is the thing. I work best with interaction and I just moved to across the country so my typical banter group is not always within reach. If you have a suggestion an Idea or a theory I would absolutely love to hear it and it will help me write this faster.

I'd like it to be about 50,000 words and finish it by the end of this month. So please if you have a minute to say anything, anything at all. I would greatly appreciate it, this story would benefit from it and I'm sure anyone who decides to give this story then time of day will love it.

Thanks so much for reading. Don't forget to vote if you like it or tell me why you don't

XOXO


	2. Book of Dragons

"Nott Fury Haddock." My mother yelled from the bottom of the stairs. I slide down the railing and meet her.

"Yes mother."

"Do you know what you did this time?" She asks me,

"Not the slightest clue." I lie, I know exactly what I did.

"Are you sure?" She asks me.

"I believe the saying goes innocent until proven guilty." I offer a smile, being a judge she always cracks a smile when I pull that one, she doesn't this time.

"Why is Mrs. Westminster telling me that I shouldn't be taking my plane out so late at night?" She's acting calm about this but this is her one rule, the most unfair rule in my defense.

"Oh you know Mrs. Westminster." I roll my eyes and smile "always going on about something."

"Nott." She snaps "you cannot fly after sundown, you know that, it's dangerous and it draws attention."

"But mom–"

"No, if you want to fly ever again you will learn to listen." Her eyes are stern on me I sigh but nod.

"Yes mother."

She relaxes at my lack of argument and offers a slight smile "besides. Grandma is here."

"Which one?" I ask cautiously

"Where is my little Night Fury?" Grandma's voice fills the house and I swear a warmth fills the empty place.

"Grandma!" I run to the front door and throw myself at her, not enough to knock her over, not that I haven't done that before, but she's getting older. I guess it's not as cute when you're fifteen.

"How are you my little dragon?" She nuzzles me and squeezes me and this is why she's my favorite grandparent. Grandpa loved everything about her when he was alive... except that she's a history buff.

"I've got something special for you, Nott." She smiles and pats her bag.

"What is it?" I reach for the bag but she stops me with just one finger.

"No ma'am." She smiles at me, all knowing and mischievous. "Not for anyone's eyes but yours and mine." She winks as mom comes into the room.

"Hello, mother." She gives grandma a look that says she knows we're up to something but that she's choosing not to acknowledge it.

"Gefjun (Gevyoon), how is my favorite daughter?"

"You're only daughter." Mom rolls her eyes but hugs grandma "its good to see you, mom."

"Come on in, I was just making lunch." Mom guides us back to the kitchen.

"How long are you here for?" I ask her

"Just the weekend." Grandma smiles at me as we take seats around the kitchen island and she handed out our pepperoni wraps, essentially, provolone cheese, pizza sauce and pepperonis baked and wrapped together, they're my favorite.

The sky cracked with lighting out of no where. Grandma smiled at me.

"You know what that means." I bolt out of the chair and run outside.

"Nott!" Mom yelled after me But I was already out. The lighting rumbled, clouds rolled in and I searched the skies with all my might

"I know it's you." I whisper to the sky, I get my answer in another powerful lighting bolt. Grandma says that when a storm comes out of nowhere, it's the offspring of the night fury and the light fury making their way around seeing if humans were worthy of dragons yet because back when my ancestor Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III tried to bring humans and dragons together, they were hunted, every single time peace seemed so close another human would take their dragon hunting quest to Hiccup and toothless and they'd have to fight again. Back then Toothless was the only night fury, probably the last but according to grandma he found a light fury and they had babies, the rough translation from the old language is a night light, I like it, so I keep calling them that. They are what I'm looking for in the skies right now but I know I probably won't see them, they can disappear, the only sign of their presence is the whistling and the storm they bring. I hear the whistle right before the lightning and thunder.

"Please." I beg the skies as rain begins to fall "I'm ready, I'm worthy." I stand there for what feels like hours, searching the skies.

"You know you'll never find them like that." Grandma says, taking a seat on the porch. I know but I can't help but look.

"Grandma, are we not ready yet?" I ask her. The whistling has been gone for at least ten minutes by now.

"We'll have to show them we are." Grandma patted the seat beside her. I took the seat and sighed.

"How am I supposed to do that if they never even let me see them?"

"With patience."she said, same as always "with persistence and most importantly"

"With trust." I say at the same time as her. She just smiles.

"Ready for your present?"

"What is it?" I had completely forgotten. She takes an old book from her bag, it's covered in a cotton clothe.

Grandma can read this language. I'm okay on a good day but the symbols on the book are so clear to me I almost forget they aren't English.

"The book of dragons." I smile at her, she's shown me pictures of it but never brought it for me to see.

"I was about your age when I gave my own search a try." She smiles "and I would have passed this down to my kids had any of them been interested, thankfully, the blood of our Viking ancestors has found it's path in you." She places the book in my lap "you are, by today's standard, a child, but by our ancestors standards you are of age and I prefer to follow our ancestors lead."

"I would begin my dragon training at my age." I tell her,

"Hiccup found Toothless when he was your age and changed an entire way of life, I think I can trust you with his book." She pauses, considering me "you may just be the one to bring them back out into the world." Her eyes are alight with something I've only ever seen when she tells Hiccup's stories.

"I'll try my best, Grandma." She ruffles my hair and squeezes me to her.

"You always do."

"What are you two going on..." mom trails off when she sees the book on my lap, she looks like she's seen a ghost

"Mother." Mom snaps reaching for the book but I clutch it close to me.

"I'm just looking, mom." I hold it close, mother or not, she'll have to pry it from my fingers if she wants to take this away from me and that's just not gonna happen.

"Why did you bring that book here?" She demands. "Why are you always filling her head with these stories."

"Our history." Grandma counters.

"Ancient history." Mom takes a breath, calming herself down. "Nott, give the book back to grandma and come inside."

"Darling, just because your search didn't go well–"

"Enough." Mom snaps, effectively silencing grandma "enough, Nott, now."

I do as she says, for now... I never knew mom once believed in dragons.

Nighttime has always been my favorite time. Things are just different, it's not so crazy to believe in things, under the moonlight, anything is possible. I swear I see the shadow of a dragon pass under the moon almost every night. It's why I like this room even though it's the smallest room in the house.

"Nott." Grandma slips into the my room and pads over to my bed.

"What is it, grandma?" I sit up, she places the book on my legs.

"I believe you are the one that will bring the dragons back." She whispers, her eyes are stern as they shine in the moonlight. "I know your mother doesn't approve but neither—"

"Neither did Hiccup's dad." I finish for her unable to help but smile.

She pushes my hair back out of my face and and cups my cheek in her hand. "You were always born for great things. Nott, you have the blood of Hiccup Haddock III and Astrid Hofferson in your veins, you have the spirit of dragon and the stubbornness of a Viking." Sh looks into my eyes, I failed to get my family's brilliant green eyes. I got my fathers deep molten gold eyes, that's how mom describes them, everything else is all Haddock.

"I can't nor will I tell you what to do, Nott but I will say this, you decide what you want and you go for it with every ounce of yourself." She kisses my head and places the book on my lap "don't let your mother see that, it carries some bad memories for her."

"What happened?" I ask. She shakes her head

"That's not my story to tell, little night fury." She places a kiss on my nose and settles into bed next to me.

"Tell me a different story then." I wrap my arms around the book and hold it to my chest.

"There were dragons, once upon a time. They began as enemies until the day a young boy, the worst Viking in history shot down the unholy offspring and lighting and death. He didn't kill the night fury, just shot him out of the sky and when the boy did find him he couldn't find it in himself to kill the beautiful creature. He peered into the eyes of this supposed monster and cut him free."

—**Author's Note:—**

**Chapter 2 is already in progress, I have an idea of where this story is going but a lot of holes to fill in. Please let me know what you're thinking. Predictions or what you would like to happen and all that good stuff. **

**Thanks for reading**

**XOXO**


	3. Family Roots

I like this library, it's small but no one really bothers you hear on top of that it's the number one source of dragon materials, the owner of this library, Peder, believes in dragons just as much as I do.

"Well if it isn't the little Haddock gracing my quaint library with her presence." Peder mocks a bow and chuckles.

"Peder. It's time." I tell him.

"Finally gonna bring them back out?" He asks me.

"Yep." I can't help the smile nearly breaking my face in half.

"I always knew you Haddock were holding out on the rest of us, you know where they are don't you?" He leaned in conspiratorially.

"Well… not yet." I admit "but I've got an idea where to start. I just need to find old Berk, new Berk and from there I'll be able to find the hidden world."

"So you'll be keeping me company, all day, eh?" He asks.

"Yes sir.". I smile at him and head off to the corner I've dubbed my own and have taken the liberty of decorating everything dragon-esque, including the original Berkian flag and Toothless' symbol on a blanket and draped over the chair. People like to take pictures with it.

"Alright, Nott." I lay out my maps with Hiccup's maps. He had early versions of everything, they've all been renamed and rediscovered by other people thinking they got there first.

"How's the research going?" Peder sat across from me and offered me a cookie.

"Thanks." I accept his offer and sit back and sigh. "I'm missing something, I'm so close it's like having the right word on the tip of my tongue and it's just out of reach."

"Well, perhaps you are looking too closely. Sit back, take a breath and perhaps pay attention to that boy that keeps staring sat you."

"What?" I look around and see a boy sitting at the tables alone. He's watching me so intensely I sink back into the couch. He smiles and walks over to me, Peder chuckles and dismisses himself.

"Nott Fury Haddock?" He asks

"Depends on who's asking." I respond.

"My name is Hagen Hanson Haddock II and I believe we're cousins."

"Haddock?" I ask "and your initials are HHH… is that a coincidence?"

"Not at all, every male in my family has had these initials for generations, starting with Hiccup Horrendous Haddock." He smiles wider, "the Dragon Master," he glances down at my maps and pages and notes "I have a feeling you're well educated on the Haddock name we both carry."

"I am." I sit back and cross my arms "why don't you have a seat and tell me why you've clearly hunted me down"

"I don't like that word." He growls at me then seems to regain his composure "I prefer the word tracked and yes, I have because you and I are the ones that are going to set the Dragon's free." He sits beside me

"You believe in dragons?" I ask a bit skeptically. Something felt off here.

"Nott Fury Haddock, I not only believe in dragons I believe we are the ones that are meant to bring them out again. When I discovered you and my family–"

"Discovered?"

"Yes, discovered." He sighs and scratches the back of his head. "Maybe I should start at the beginning?"

"I think that would be a good place." I sit back, I think this is going to be a long story.

"Well, I was adopted out of the family. I have been living in the states for the last eighteen years but I found out I was adopted two years ago, since then I have been tracking down and researching every shred of history I could. I found out my brith name, for starters, the one I go by now and found my real father, my mother had died in an accident and he was so grief stricken, well he didn't feel fit to take care of a child." Hagen just shrugs "I was alright, I had a good family." He smiles his fondness for them evident on his face "and they were very understanding of my desire to pursue this and I'm glad I did, because when I finally reached Hiccup in our well documented family tree and Stoick the vast, I couldn't believe it, I thought I must be some legend, some fairytail but my father, my birth father was insistent, dragons are real, he tried to find them at about sixteen and he did." Hagen's eyes glint.

"He did!" I nearly shout. Peder shushes me but his smile lessens the sting of correction, I hate disappointing anyone.

"He found Berk, the first one and he said he saw one of the offspring of teethless and his bright Fury."

"Teethless?" I ask "Bright Fury."

"yes, Hiccup's dragon and the Night Fury's mate." His eyes are alight with adventure, I can't help but laugh.

"Toothless." I correct "and they called it the Light Fury."

"What?" He looks confused.

"The Night Fury, Hiccup's Dragon partner, he called him Toothless."

"That can't be right, I was so sure." He seemed in thought as if wondering what else he had gotten wrong.

"Old Norse is not my strongest suit, my grandma helps me still but I can manage. The words are very close but based on the contexts Light Fury and Toothless are definitely the correct translation."

"Huh, my father's must have been off."

"My grandma is a historian particularly of the Viking time period." I tell him proudly.

"She is?" He brighten's again "and she believes in the history?"

"Oh yes, she's the one that thinks I should go on my own search for them, she thinks I'm gonna be the one to find them." His words finally caught up to me. "Wait a second, your dad saw one of the nightlights?" I ask.

"Yes," he nods enthusiastically. "On Berk, old Berk."

"So you know where old Berk is?" I ask.

"Yes, and from there it shouldn't bee too hard to find new Berk and then

"The hidden world." We say in unison.

"Exactly." He smiled at me and pointed to my map "right here, it's a different angle than Hiccup's but this is it, this is Berk.

"The Shetland Islands?" I look at it and the longer I stare the more gears click into place and I see it, this is it. "Of course!" I exclaim, how did I miss that?"

"Generations feel your pain." He laughs at me. They might have gotten the language not quite right but they did find Berk.

"This this…" I stammer over my words. "This is amazing, we know where to start, which means we know where to go. Oh I can't believe this!" I wrap my arms around him and hug him before I know what I;'m doing, he just laughs.

'oh, I've got to get home and tell my grandma right now, I've got to get ready. I'll have to sneak enough fuel for the plane ride there and back, oh it's right around the corner, I can't believe it, we're gonna find them." I shove all my things into my bag and carefully storing the maps into protective packages and covers and I almost dart off.

"Where will you be, you're coming right?" I ask.

"Course I am." His smile brightens "as long as it's okay with you, that is."

"Of course, we're family."

"Family." His smile morphs into something softer, more thoughtful "I like that,"

"I'll meet you back here in two days, I'll need some time to get my things together and everything ready and talk to my mom and grandma." Mom's gonna take some convincing but I think she'll go for it, it's not that far by plane and I've been gone for longer periods of time before.

"Get any supplies you can think of together but only necessities"

"Yes Ma'am." He mock salutes me and for today we're planning. We're really going to find the birthplace of all dragons.

Mom!" I burst through the door, mom and grandma were in the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Mom ran to me, swooping me into her arms and turning me this way and that/

"What?" She looks me over from head to toe, grandma snickered from the table "mom, I'm fine. I just have something to tell you."

Her posture shifts, she folds her arms and gives me me her what-have-you-done-now expression.

"What have you done?" She really didn't need to even say it.

"Why do you think I'm always in trouble or hurt?" I demand mimicking her pose, she cocks her brow.

"Fair enough." I concede. "I'm not hurt and I haven't done anything to get into trouble"

"Are you sure?" She asks

"I was at the library all day." I sigh exacerbated

"You have a knack for finding trouble no matter where you are." She's still on the fence about my getting into trouble.

"Okay, just hear me out." I begin more delicately.

"And that's the first sign I shouldn't listen to you." She sits back down with grandma.

"I met this guy names Hagen Hanson Haddock and he knows where Berk is." I can barely contain my excitement. I see grandma's eyes light up and I wait to see something from mom but all she dies is sigh and rolls her eyes.

"Honey…" she starts,

"No…". Shake my head "no no no no, please no."

"Don't you think you're too old to still believe in those old stories?" She looks tired, tired of me, every single bit of me.

"They're not stories, mom." I rake my fingers through my hair. "It's history, our history, just because you choose to ignore it doesn't mean it isn't real."

"I do believe in our history, Nott, it's why every child in our family always receives a Viking name, what I don't believe is that our ancestor rode a one of a kind born of lighting and death dragon and led an army of dragons, all with equally ridiculous origins."

"It's not ridiculous, it's our history and it's our job to make sure the dragons are free to roam the earth now, they've been hidden for long enough."

"And you have been talking about it long enough.," she shot a look at grandma "there is no evidence—"

"The book of dragons." I interrupt her.

"There is no real evidence." She amends giving me a sharp look.

"You're not being fair." I counter "you got to look, grandma and her brother got to look, uncle Tod got to look great great aunt Ash got to. It's my turn."

"When you are an adult you may look for them then," she takes her coffee mug in her hand and gives me a hard look "not a second sooner."

"That's not fair!" I whine.

"I'm the mother here." Her tone is precise. "It is my job to keep you safe and chasing these fairytales is not safe."

"But you got to!" I whined.

"Grandma made questionable parenting choices if you ask me, but we won't be repeating history. You're not going as long as you are under my care and that is final." She set her cup down and glared at grandma, daring her to say anything.

"Fine." I walked passed her, but I'm keeping the book of dragon's and I don't want to talk to you for the next… week!" I stomp passed her my books and notes weighing me down heavily as I stomp even harder up the stairs. I close the door to my room and start looking for my camping bag, I'd need a good bag to carry all of my supplies.

**Author's note:**

**If you're enjoying this please vote, please comment, writing is always easier for me with interaction so if you have anything you'd like to say, anything at all, please do.**

**I have some questions for you:**

**How are you enjoying Hiccup and Astrid's descendants?**

**Where do you think this is headed?**

**Do you think they'll find the hidden world?**

**Do you think we'll see Toothless again in some way?**

**Thanks for reading XOXO**


	4. My Turn

I am known for doing things that I'm fully aware will make my mother angry but they're smaller things, slap on the wrist kind of things. This was not. I couldn't keep my feet still, my heart was beating way too fast and why was time moving so slow?

"Nott–"

"Cheese and rice!" I exclaimed clutching my bag to my chest.

Hagen laughed "a little jumpy today?"

"You shouldn't be sneaking up on people like that." I snap defensively.

"Something wrong?" He asked "thought you'd be excited to go to Berk, retrace our ancestor's footsteps."

"I am," my voice comes out more squeal like than voice, "I just…" I wasn't so sure I should tell him.

"Someone telling you it's nothing but a stupid fairytail?" He asks.

"Yeah." I sighed. "Isn't there always someone telling you you shouldn't do something you really want to do?"

He smiled "always, so, when we are we going?" He looked strong and ready for anything, his eyes were this blue that felt as limitless as the sky. I think that's what Astrid's eyes looked like, I think Hagen's Astrid gene is the most prominent, grandma always said I was all Hiccup which is both a complement and an insult all wrapped in one.

"Tonight." I met his eyes and tried to borrow some of his courage, the way Hiccup borrowed Astrid's courage. The way he wrote about her makes her feel more like a Norse Goddess than a real human.

"Where should I meet you?"

"This address, midnight, wait by the plane and don't make a noise, my mom's got ears like a dragon." I press the paper into his hand "we're gonna find it, right?" I can't help the question. His smile is broad and sure and courageous, the kind of smile that gets sonnets written about it, pages are dedicated just to describe it.

"Course we will." He rests a hand on my shoulder "don't forget who's blood runs through your veins, Nott."

"Right." I walk away from him and toward him at the same time. I've got food gathered already, I've got the two outfits to change into only when necessary and a pair of sweats in case it gets too cold. I have water. I just need to put together a first aid kit and take a nap, I can't be tired while I'm flying, that is the first rule mom taught me and since I'm breaking every other rule, well, I mind as well follow the ones I can.

12:00pm

I glanced at my house, I love that house and I love my life inside of that house but it is my turn and I am going to find the dragons

"I'm sorry mom."

Hagen rested a strong hand on my shoulder and we started down the runway. The lights flicked on and not a second later my mom came running out of the house.

"Nott!" Mom screamed running after me but she couldn't catch me now.

"She'll forgive you when dragon's are really free." Hagen gave my shoulder a squeeze.

"Yeah." I agree, "it just doesn't make this any easier."

Nighttime is my favorite time because it's the only time that the things that don't want to be seen, come out.

"You doing okay?" Hagen spoke for the first time since take off.

"Fine." I said "we're almost there." I can't help but scan the skies as we fly, I know there is a nightlight out there. I know they're just hiding in the clouds during lighting storms

"We'll have to set up camp when we land, it's still too dark to start looking for any clues." Hagen's eyes were wide and full of excitement, there was not at race of fear there, no doubt.

"Sounds good, I just have to find a place to land this baby." I circle the island until oi spot a relatively clear space.

"It's gonna be a rough landing," I warn him "don't panic." Not that he looks like the kind of guy that panics.

"Panic?" That was a different note to his voice, was that fear?

"Just sit back and relax, cousin." There is exactly one thing that I don't doubt myself for a second, I don't wonder if I'm good enough or if I can do it. I am meant to fly.

I dive the plane, I imagine I am on a dragon, we have a bond, we trust each other completely.

"Nott!" Hagen yells. I pull up and level her out before skidding across the rough terrain, it's jolting and jarring and Hagen's fingers are digging into me. I don't doubt for a second that she will stop in time.

We do and when I glance around at the island that everyone knows about but people mostly ignore, because of the weather I think. I imagine the dragons there, hundreds upon hundreds, the dragon's flying freely here, the first step to true freedom, when hey don't have to wonder whether a human is bad or not.

"Are we stopped?" Hagen asked looking a lot like he was about to puke, that was something I kind of needed to see just so I know he's actually real.

"How you doing?" I can't help the smile on my face.

"Just great." He offers a shaky smile.

"You should let go of me then, So, you know, we can get out." This is where my confidence ends.

"Right." He detaches himself from my shoulders and takes a breath, I can actual see him centering himself, regaining his composure. "Lets find a spot to set up camp." He hops out and helps me down even though I don't need it.

"We'll pitch the tent over there for tonight and find a better spot tomorrow." He hefted his bag onto his shoulder and got right to work. I tried to help as best I could but he was already doing everything so quickly I couldn't keep up, I felt more like I was in the way than anything else.

"Lets get some firewood together and settle in for the night, huh?"

"Right." I gather up the wood while he dug a pit for the fire.

"Dry branches, small ones for starting it up." Mom took me camping a good number of times, mom and grandma both taught me everything I'd ever need to know about surviving in the wild so knowing the best sticks to get for a long burning fire was second nature, not something I needed to pay attention to. The utter silence however was throwing me off, no wild life here.

"That's weird, you'd think there'd be something around here." I collect more branches and sticks and timber before I start to head back but I can't shake this feeling like I'm being watched.

"Hello?" I glance around "Hagen?" The silence is really starting to get to me, I walk a little faster and when I feel something following me, I run, I cling to my arm full of wood and sprint. It's right behind me, I can't see it but I can feel it.

"Hagen!" I call out again bursting through the trees and straight into a solid mass of muscle.

"What's wrong, Nott?" He asked concerned. I give myself a shake and glance back but the regular noises of night are in place and the feeling is gone,

"Nothing, just freaking myself out." I laugh it off but I can't help but glance around for whatever had shut everything up.

"You sure?" He glanced around behind me.

"Yeah, it was just really quiet and I felt like something was following me."

"Like something big?" His eyes lit up in the moonlight.

"I have no idea but everything was really quiet, some kind of predator for everything to get so quiet."

"Some kind of dragon?" His eyes skitter over the trees, the shadows cloaking this island secrets.

"It had to be!" I whip around and scan the trees but I know in my bones it's gone. Whatever it was is long gone.

"We're close, Nott, we're so close I can feel it." Hagen wrapped his arm around my shoulders feeling a lot like an overprotective big brother. "But lets get the fire up and get some sleep for tonight."

The fire crackled and Hagen snored softly inside the tent. I lay on the Berkian grass staring at the stars, I can't help but imagine the dragons soaring the the sky, the sound of a whistle just before the Night Fury's blast, the time before the dragons were friends and then after they became friends and Hiccup and the other Dragon Riders took to the skies and defended Berk on the backs of what was once their enemies.

Various shadows passed through the night sky. And yes most were birds or bats but there was one shadow that kept passing over that was just too big, moved to fluidly, it wasn't shaped like everything else.

"I know you're out there." I whispered to the night.

I must've drifted off because the hot air in my face woke me up, I must've rolled too close to the fire. I turned over but the hot air followed me, I waved my hand in front of my face to give myself some air but this heat was relentless. I peeled my eyes open and found piercing green and blue eyes staring at me, hot breath a gummy smile.

"Night Light!" I gasped jolting upright. But when I looked around there was nothing, no sign of anything.

"Hello." I whisper into the night slowly getting up. "Come on, night light. Where are you." I grab my flashlight and look around "come on, I know you're out there." I venture into the trees, not too far, I don't want to get lost. I walk just inside the line of the trees searching but there was no sign of anything.

"I must've been half asleep." I chuckle to myself and head back to then first, it was so quiet, except for the dying fire, it was easy to fall back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay so I asked some questions last time and one of them was something along the lines of what are some guesses you have for this story, that is a question always, I'm curious about where everybody's thoughts are as they're reading but one of my favorite comments on it was the guess by msEcogeek ( ) Hagen Hanson Haddock II being not a descendant of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III but of either Viggo or Grimmel and I'm not saying either way whether that is true or not but I love this guess. **

**Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoy this story as it unfolds. **

**XOXO**

**P.S.**

**If you've enjoyed my text stories in the past please check out my new series, the first is already up and more comming doon which will be in companion to another fanfic. **

**check it out at **

**youtube channel: Vyra Soul**

**Title: (HTTYD) I Miss Him ft. Hiccup & Astrid**


	5. The Search Begins

The sun brought me back to reality because last night felt like nothing more than another one of my flying dreams, just as distant and impossible.

"Rise and shine, cousin." Hagen, of course, was already ready to go, then again he didn't spend half the night strolling through the woods trying to find something he was just dreaming about.

"Already?" I groaned.

"We should get started right away." Hagen offered me a granola bar.

"I'm more of a night owl than an early bird." I tell him tearing into the granola bar, I hadn't even realized I was hungry until I took that first bite.

"Don't you mean Night Fury?" He taunts.

"And why would I mean that?" I ask scarfing down the rest of the bar.

"Your name" he said "Nott Fury Haddock." He's smiling like he can't believe I missed something so obvious.

"Yes my middle name is Fury but that's my great great great grandma's name, my grandma named me in honor of her."

"And your first name?" He asks.

"Nott?"

"Yes. It old Norse for Night." He says it and I knew I knew it but I had never once in my life sat and put two and two together.

"Grandma named me Night Fury." I gasped. "Of course, that's why she always calls me her little night fury." I slapped my forehead with the realization.

"For someone so smart you sure do miss the obvious." Hagen laughs and I stick my tongue out at him.

"Oh, shut up. I knew it." I try "I just didn't know I knew it." I pushed myself up and shook my hair out, thank goodness I shaved most of it off, I just had the top to worry about which was relatively easy to shake out and be done with.

"So I was looking at the map and I was thinking we start here and fan out from there. Meet back by sunset to see what we uncovered." Hagen had his maps out and pinned down with rocks.

"Sounds like a solid plan to me but lets keep in contact throughout the day."

"Uh, I don't think our cellphones are going to work out here." Hagen doesn't sound like he's mocking me but I'm not entirely sure he's not.

"I brought these." I hand him a walkie talkie and clip the other onto my jean pocket.

"Oh, right, good idea." He sets the channel to three on his walkie talkie and pockets it. "We'll check in every hour with these, otherwise, I'll see you at sunset." He pats me on the shoulder and takes off.

"here little dragon, come on out." I called stupidly. I knew it was stupid but halfway into the day and I was honestly a little tired and hungry and I only brought two granola bars with me, like an idiot. Some fish would be so great right now, my stomach grumbles and I take another nibble of the bar to tide myself over.

"Come on, you little night light, is know you're here. I know something is here." No one comes here that often, it's a small island, it has legends of dragons and bad omen surrounding the grounds.

"A night fury perhaps?" I peek through the trees "or a Light Fury?" I rustle some bushes "A Change Wing or Monstrous Nightmare?" I kick some stones and throw some branches hoping to disturb something but nothing happens.

"Well this is uneventful." I sigh and continue down the island weaving into the woods as much as possible. The sun was getting lower. I should have head back hours ago.

"Whatever, I have a flashlight." I cast one more look around before heading back. The funny thing is, in the air I always seem to know where I am, it's on the ground that my directions get a little wonky.

"This way." I declare, "for sure."

The light was slipping away into streams filtering through the trees. I know this is the way back to camp, I know it is. A stick snapped and I whirled around. Something was here. My heart raced, I got that feeling again and the deadly silence that fell over the trees that were not five seconds ago filled with birds and crickets and a hundred other insect noises.

"Who's there?" My voice cracks. There was a single green eye peering out from under the brush, the sun was too low to offer a whole lot of illumination.

"Are you a night light?" I whisper staring into the brilliant green eye. I step toward the shadow and it growls low and terrifying. I take a step back back and it steps. The shadow moves around the woods. It looks more like a jaguar right now and I'm sure I look a lot like dinner. Backing away I reach for the walkie talkie and freeze.

"What are you doing?" I demand of myself, "that could be the very thing you're looking for." I give myself a shake "come on, come on, be brave." I try to hype myself up "Hagen would just go for it. Come on, Nott, come on." I force my foot forward, that single green eye staring at me, the growling gets deeper, more threatening.

"Okay, that's not working." I step back and whatever is in there, stops growling.

"Lets try…" I take a breath, close my eyes and stick my hand out. Grandma had told my this part of the story so many times, how Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, the worst Viking the world had ever seen managed to befriend the Night Fury. He didn't fight it, he didn't charge on headfirst into battle, he used patience and he used his head.

I held my breath and waited, it wasn't so much sound as the feeling of some large powerful presence creeping closer, like a shadow. My hand shakes, I can't hear over my heart rate. I take a break, trying to gather the courage to open my eyes. A gust of wind blew me back and a razor sent shivers down my spine. I curled into a ball and covered my head. I waited until I heard the birds and insects before bolting.

I ran, every so often there'd be a growl or a section of woods too quiet and I changed course

"Hagen!" I called "Hagen, where are you!"

I ran through the dark for what felt like hours.

"Hagen!" I yelled. A shadow moved directly into my path and grabbed me. I screamed, shrill and loud and embarrassing.

The shadow and I crashed into the ground.

"Nott, what's wrong?" He shoved me off and behind him, something metallic glinting in the moonlight.

"I…" slowly I climb to my feet, he turned to me.

"Are you hurt?" He touched my face.

"No, I just… something was chasing me." I took a breath to calm my shaking body. "I think it could have been a dragon but it could have also been a jaguar."

"Dragon." He breathed like he was afraid if he said it too loud it would shatter the possibility.

"How are you so sure?" I clasp my hands together trying to make them still.

"Jaguars aren't native here, there's no reason or them to be here but…" he trailed off as he looked around.

I understood "there is a reason for dragon's to be here."

"You got it." He took my hand "but if he or she was chasing you we'll only scare it away if we look for him."

"But how are we gonna find them?" I let him lead me back to the campsite.

"They'll find us, if they got that close to you, they're curious. If he wanted to eat you he would have." He tugged me close like he was trying to protect me.

"You think he'll just show up?" I stumbled over a branch but Hagen kept me up.

"Just like that?" I pressed him.

"Hiccup wrote about how curious dragon's are, they aren't just aggressive, mindless, beasts."

"Yeah." I snap "I know that but are they so bold that they'd come right up to us, won't they be more cautious than that?"

"They are, we won't even know they're there until they want us to know." He walked me to the fire.

"You mean, if they want us to know." I sit beside the fire and my whole body shivers as if it didn't realize how cold it was until the warmth of the flames reminded it what warmth was.

"They will." Hagen said without a trace of doubt in his eyes "I believe they've been waiting for us to be ready for them as much as we've been waiting for them." He hands me protein bar which I happily scarf down along with two bottles of water.

Hagen keeps glancing around, his eyes alight with excitement. "We are getting so close, Nott." His voice was tight with barely contained excitement. "We're right on the edge of it all."

I shove my second protein bar. I needed to get myself together and stop being so afraid, if I wanted to see a dragon, if I wanted to help bring them out of hiding then I was going to need to be brave, Just like Hiccup was… just like Hagen is

...

**Author Time:**

**So, you think it's a dragon or something else?**

**Hagen's excited, isn't he**

**And Nott... well, I mean some unknown giant creature coming toward me with my eyes closed, I would have bolted fam**

**As always I'd love to know your thoughts and your predictions.**

**Thanks for reading **

**XOXO**


	6. Guardian Angel

"So we just do nothing?" I asked Hagen.

"We wait patiently for the dragons to approach us." He swings the axe down and splits some more wood for fire tonight, I should be helping but he's working so efficiently I'd just get in the way. The only thing I found any use for is pushing the wood to a pile.

"Hey, Nott." Hagen wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Yeah." I perked up, hoping for a job that is actually useful.

"Can you move a little further away, I don't won't anything hitting you by accident."

"Oh…" I stepped back from what I thought was the single useful thing I could do "sorry."

"Thanks." He swung the axe down and the wood splinter, giving way to Hagen's will, why wouldn't, he was strong and smart and knew what he was doing.

"Guess I'll just… go for a walk."

"Don't go far." He calls after me "make sure I can hear you in case you get into trouble." He smiled and waved at me.

"Yeah, sure." I tucked my hands into my back pockets and sighed.

At least the woods were peaceful, though I suppose that spoke to my cowardice. If they were silent then that could mean a dragon is nearby, or some other kind of predator, but then I could possibly see one and not be so useless. So far the only thing I've done is run away and fly a plane. A bird squawks as if it were agreeing with me.

"Thanks." A low growl silences the forest and I freeze. My heart begins to race.

"It's fine." I swallow hard "it's fine, this is what you wanted" I remind myself trying to remember to breathe. This quiet was unbearable, I could actually hear my own fear in the silence.

"He-hello." I cleared my throat and tried to stand taller but all my body wanted to do was curl forward. Protect itself.

The low growl sounded again and I sank to the ground, under the bushes I saw the single a piercing green eye and an icy blue eye, they seemed to glow in the shadows. I stuck my hand out toward the creature really hoping it was a dragon because I knew how to handle exactly zero other animals, most of them actually didn't like me too much. Cats hissed at me, dogs barks, fish hid.

Maybe mom was right. The thought was terrifying and my hand shook. The growling grew with my doubt.

Maybe grandma was right That thought made me stop, freeze in place with my hand out and the growling ceased, the eyes seemed a bit friendlier.

"It's feeding off of my emotions." I realized, Hiccup wrote about how intuitive these guys are, how sensitive they could be.

"Hey there." I sat back, my hand out. "Hey there bud." It came out like it was something precoded into my DNA. "Why don't you come on out, its okay." My heart settled, my breathing slowed. It was like it was locked in an soundproof bubble with this creature, nothing could touch us.

"It's okay."

Something kind of oval and black seeped out of the shadows just the slightest bit. The eyes close behind.

"That's it." I breathed. It's a dragon, I know it's a dragon.

The green and blue eyes shifted from me to something behind me and it's eyes narrowed into slits. A massive black shadow flew out, it threw myself back to get out of the way only to come face to face with a massive mountain lion. I couldn't even scream, this was how I was going to die. Possibly seeing a dragon and then eaten alive by a giant cat.

The mouthing lion yowled and the shadow tackled it into the bushes, the struggle didn't last long. Those blue and green eyes peered at me once more through the shadows before they disappeared.

I laid there on the ground for a few moments, just staring at the place the potential dragon was.

"Thank you." Whatever that was, it just saved my life, but why?

Night fell slowly, I felt like I was in some kind of Twilight zone. I wandered around the area, hoping to spot the potential dragon but everything was average, the small noises of the forest surrounded me

"Nott!" Hagen called, his tone was urgent, I bolted toward his voice.

"Nott, where are you?" His voice had to echo across the entire island.

"What!" I burst through the forest and he snatched me into his arms mid run.

"Where have you been?" He demanded.

"I told you I was going for a walk."

"You've been gone all day."

"It wasn't like I was being helpful here." I gesture to the campsite around me.

"That doesn't mean you should be gone all day," he throws his hands up. "What if you had gotten into trouble, what if you needed me?"

"I was fine, I was just looking around."

"So you're not hurt at all?" He asked.

"No, I was just…"

"Just what?" He gives me a look like I'm naïve and young.

"Just looking for the dragons." I don't know why I don't want to tell him about the potential dragon that saved my life.

"And…"

"Nothing, everything was normal." I don't lie, not outright and it feels weird and he must see right through it. Instead of calling me out he pulls me into a hug.

"Please be careful." He squeezed me "you're family, I can't lose you."

I sighed, and nodded "okay. I won't go so far again."

"Thank you." He takes me by the arm and leads me back to the campsite.

Hagen finishes tying varies pots, pans and cans along a string and creating an alert perimeter around us.

"There, Whatever was stalking you in the woods won't be able to get through this without making a bunch of noise first.

I can't help but stare at him "How do you do that?"

"What?" Hagen asks.

I throw my hands out at him. He chuckles "you just gestured to all of me."

"Exactly, all of you, you can't just go around being this amazing human being. Like what can't you do?" I demand only half joking, I've never seen anyone so skilled at everything before, someone so sure and so confident in absolutely everything he touches.

He smirks and pats the seat beside him as his fire blazes up.

"Nott, I can do whatever people can't stop me from doing." He turns and looks at me "and so can you."

"Yeah?" I wanted to agree with him but it came out more like a question. Thus far, I was proving him wrong.

"You've made it this far, haven't you?" He rolled his sleeping bag out and laid down beside the fire. "Better get some sleep, Nott." He says "we've got a big day ahead of us."

"Night." I curl up in my own sleeping bag and try to close my eyes but I can't help but think about everything. I'm miles from home, stole my mom's plane, but I'm following exactly what my grandma wanted and if we really do find the hidden world, I can fly just like Hiccup and Astrid did.

I can bring dragons back into the world, after all it's just as much their's as it is ours.

Hot hair blew in my face, I groaned and rolled away from it but the heat followed me. I rolled onto my stomach and buried my face into my sleeping bag. Half asleep I didn't really care what was this close to my face but the more the hot air pestered me, following me around. I froze when I felt something large hovering over me.

"H-hello." I whispered barely able to get sound out. The strangest kind of crooning sounded right next to my ear. I gathered the courage I could and turned over my gaze clashing with those piercing blue and green eyes.

My mouth dropped open, everything around me seemed to still. The piercing eyes took me in, looking me over curiously.

"Dragon." I barely breathed the word.

**Author's Notes—**

**We have our first official dragon sighting!**

**:D :D :D :D :D**

**How are you enjoying the story so far?**

**What do you think is going to happen in the next chapter?**

**What about what will happen in the next few chapters?**

**What kind of ending do you think this story is headed for**

**And anything else you'd like to ask or comment. **

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to share if you like it.**

**XOXO**


	7. Dragons

"Dragon" I barely breathed the word. The black shadow moved stealthily around me, looking me over, sniffing at my hair before looking directly into my eyes and soundlessly leaping over our perimeter line. I went to wake Hagen not three feet away but the dragon growled low, a warning, it just wanted me. I backed away from Hagen and the dragon's eyes went from warning to curious again. I grabbed my bag and quietly followed after her.

She moved like liquid, prowling over rocks and dodging bushes as she led me, finally the trees opened up to a small space, she sat in the center of the opening and just watched me.

"Can I…" I reached out for her, she dipped her had as if to nod and I approached her cautiously.

"You're a night Fury." I whisper as I inch closer. She cocks her head and then I see it, the top of her is pitch black but under her chin she was shimmery white.

"No, you're a Night Light." I laughed, "I knew it, I knew you were real." I stretched my hand out to her, with her being so slender, a little sleeker looking, I was guessing she was female but maybe the Night Lights looked different.

"You got an eye from your mother and one from your father." I hold my hand out, she growls low but it's not aggressive. She leans forward and sniffs my hand. I want to close the distance with her but Hiccup was clear to allow the dragon to close it so it wouldn't spook them.

"That's it." I whisper. I can't believe this, this has to be a dream.

She pulls back, sniffs at the air and growls.

"What's wrong?" I ask trying to maintain my calm. She slinks low, dangerous, I take a step away from her, maybe she just needs some space but her eyes snap to me and she lunges.

"Wait!" I stumble back, she grabs me by my legs and drags me off the cliff.

"Nott!" Hagen's voice is full of concern. I didn't realize I was screaming until I ran out of breath. I sucked in another breath as the ocean came closer and closer and then all of my sense was left down there when she spread her wings and soared toward the sky.

"Night Fury!" Hagen gasped. The Night light began to screech, it is exactly the way I thought it would sound.

She fired into the sky and darted through it.

I could smell my singed hair and I had to pat out my shirt sleeve, thankfully everything else just blackened and I wasn't a fire ball.

"Some warning next time?" I ask as politely as possible. She does the crooning sound again and flaps her wings, sending us even higher, we break through the clouds and I swear my heart stops. The night sky up here is breathtaking. It feels like being in a snow globe but with stars instead of snow.

"Oh my…" I can't even finish it. The night light flaps her wings again and throws us into a spiral, she flips and dives and then just soars. I can't even be mad, it's all so amazing. My head is spinning and I'm pretty sure we left both my stomach and sense behind but I don't really care about anything else because I am flying,

"Woohooo!" I laughed and the Night Light took that as her cue to have fun. She rapid fired three plasma blasts but this time she dodges them, spinning left and right and aching through the sky in a big sweeping motion. She had a tight grip on my leg, I had zero fear that she would drop me.

She rapid fired more plasma blasts and spun through those too. She made this weird warble laugh thing as we flew threw her blasts.

"Can I call you Spitfire?" I asked her. She looks at me like maybe she didn't understand or maybe I was just insane in general.

"Well I can't keep calling you, the dragon, that's not a name." I reason with her, to my astounded surprise she flashes me a gummy smile and fires six blasts this time, she flew us up and around and I didn't even care that I was starting to get a headache from being hung upside down.

"Can you go faster, Spitfire?" I asked her. She held onto my legs tighter, spread her winds and there had never been a single moment where I felt so free, where I felt so much like myself. I always knew I was made for flying.

I don't know how long it had been but the sun was up and I was exhausted as well as queasy. Spitfire's massage mouth opened as she yawned, swaying in the air.

"Go down." I tell her "you should take a break, we've been flying for awhile." She sinks low, falling below the clouds and yawns again. Not to far away I saw something, some kind of land mass.

"Okay, you can put me down now." I pointed to the land mass, something looks familiar about it but the blood rushing to my head was making it hard to think. The Night Light Looked down at me, looking nothing like the terrifying stories it got in mythology.

"Come on Spitfire." I plead, my head is pounding, please?"

"Spitfire give me a gummy smile and throws me.

"Not like that!" I scream plummeting to my death. This is it, this is how I die. Oh well, at least I found the dragons, at least I know they're real.

Spitfire catches me by my shoulders and continues on as if my life didn't just flash before my eyes.

"Uh… thanks for… all of that." I'm too shaken to list it right now.

"You're a pretty considerate dragon, huh?" I can't help but laugh "my grandma would love you."

She just yawns as we sink lower, toward that island.

Spitfire drops me and then lands at a small stream, she drinks her fill before walking back over to me. She opens her mouth and spits a low plasma blast in a circle around me followed by her laying around me, her tails reaching around to cut off any exit. I didn't care, I laid on the warmed ground and...

I

was

out.

I groaned and tucked myself into the tightest ball I could manage when someone started nudging me.

"I don't want to." I groaned "I'm tired, mom." I waved her off, I just needed a little more sleep. The nudge morphed into a shove and I flopped on the ground

"Why!" I peeled my eyes open and everything came back to me in one wrecking ball like blow.

Dragon's are real

I stole my mom's plane.

I got to New Berk

And dragon's are real!

"Spitfire." She was right in my face. Her tongue lolled out as she smiled at me. She crooned and with one giant flap of her wings she flew forward, snatching me off the ground and taking us both to the sky. She carried me by my shoulders this time.

"So…, are we going anywhere specific?" I ask "or just gonna fly around?"

She fired a few shots and spun around them.

Flying, like this, is every bit as amazing as I thought, no… no it's even more amazing.

Time passed differently in the sky, I could see the sun moving through the sky but it felt more like minutes passing until my stomach growled at me. Spitfire looked at me with a tilted head.

"Uhu… I don't suppose you have a snack do you?" I asked. She gripped me tighter and Spitfire dove, straight down.

"Spitfire?" I grab her paws for something to hold. "Uh, Spitfire?"

The water was rushing up to meet us and Spitfire took us both into the water. We emerged from the water soaking wet and with several fish in her mouth, she took us back to land, an even smaller island like thing trailing after the bigger island that we slept on.

She set me down and dropped her mouthful of fish in front of me and sat down, licking her lips.

"Is this… for me?" I ask, she licks her lips again and settles back, watching me expectantly.

"Thanks." I go to gather some tinder to make a fire but Spitfire steps in my path and nudges me back to the fish.

"I can't eat it raw, Spitfire, my stomach isn't like yours, I'll get sick"

Spitfire completely disregarded my words and shoved me back toward the fish.

"Spitfi–"

She shot a plasma blast at the pile of fish and laid down, watching me with those expectant eyes of hers.

"You understand me, don't you?" I ask, curiously. I always knew dragons were smart, that they understood us, Hiccup went on about it in his journals but I never would have guessed just how smart, just how much they understood us.

I sat down and dug in, at this point anything tasted good. The fish was a little over cooked but I'd rather it that way. At least then I wouldn't get sick.

I met Spitfire eyes as she studies me as if she were trying to decide if I was a threat or maybe just trying to figure me out. Maybe she had even been told stories of humans that had been friends with the dragons in the past and she was just as intrigued and amazed as I was of what she as staring at.

"Thank you." I help a fish out to her, she tilted her head but leaned across and delicately took the fish from my hands.

"Wow." I met those blue green eyes and it felt like I finally understood who I was supposed to be.

**...Author's Note...**

**Nott seems to be figuring out who she is, could the missing piece of the Haddock line be the very dragons Hiccup had hidden to protect. **

**Fate has a funny way of making things work the way they're supposed to in the end. **

**So Nott has given the Night Light a name, Spitfire. I think it's fitting. **

**The first night light to be seen since Hiccup's time. **

**As always, I'd love to hear what you think. **

**Thanks for reading**

**XOXO**


	8. Trespasser

Morning was groggy and disorienting. Spitfire woke first and I fell over when she got up, I watched her stretch and yawn through bleary eyes, she circled me and nuzzled my face as she coaxed me to my own feet.

"I'm up, I'm up." I half yawned half laughed. As per usual my stomach growled first thing in the morning. Spitfire looked at my stomach and cocked her head.

"Just hungry." I patted her head "I'm fine, promise." She met my eyes, the intelligence so clear I wonder how there possibly could have ever been a time where people didn't know just how smart and gentle dragons could be.

She glanced at my stomach again and then back to my eyes.

"I'm fine." I tell her again but her eyes slits and with one gigantic flap of her wings she disappears.

"Spitfire!" I stumble back and fall from the air created by her wings. "Did I do something?" I call after her but she's gone without a trace, I really hope she'll be back.

"She will be." I tell my self aloud because I can feel it inside, she wouldn't just leave me for no reason, she wouldn't bring me all the way out here just to leave me alone, no, she has a reason for taking me and bringing me here and for this too. So, I wait patiently and I don't let even the faintest of doubts reach for my heart because I trust Spitfire, she hasn't done anything that I should do otherwise.

Waiting is not my strong suit but time passes quickly and before I could find another second to begin doubting Spitfire she swoops in with a mouthful of fish, she drops the fish in front of me uses her tail to swipe half toward her and hits the other half with a plasma blast.

"Thanks, Spitfire." I smiled at her and she flashed a gummy smile of her own and we sat together to eat.

When you're hungry, everything tastes delicious but I swear these fish are less burnt than yesterday, I watch Spitfire gobble up her fish and then begin to clean herself.

"Well." I clean the last fish bone "where to now?"

Spitfire, I swear to you, she smirks at me, mischief in her eyes as she stalks toward me, I brace for the grab but instead of grabbing me she lays down in front of me and gestures to her back with her head,

"You…" I point to me "want me to…" I can't even say the words, it's too good to be true. She bobs her head and gestures again.

"You want me to ride you?" It comes out a whisper, I'm afraid if I say anything it'll shatter the dream. She nods, her gentle, intelligent eyes peering into my own.

I place a hand on her neck, she lowers down as much possible for me. I hold my breath and swing my leg over her neck. She glances back and I lean forward, carefully, she extends her wings, spreading them Out to the full length, I know what she's doing. Raising them up she sends us shooting into the air with one power flap of her wings. I cling to her and bite my tongue and pray I don't fall off.

Spitfire dodges rocks hanging from the ceiling and pillars of boulders everywhere else, she croons and does her dragon laugh and spirals. Spitfire is in her element, she knows what she's doing, I can feel her confidence, there is no hesitation in her.

"Go Spitfire, go!" I cheer her on. She warbles and croons and we fly, I didn't think flying could get any better but up here, flying with her instead of just being carried was even better.

"Wooohooo!" I shouted to the sky, my voice echoed throughout the cave or cavern or under world or whatever this amazing place was.

We flew together, like together, as if we were two pieces of a puzzle that had finally been put together. I was meant to fly just like this.

It was a dream until some force tackled me from Spitfire's back and straight into the ground, thankfully we were flying low at that particular moment and the damage was not as bad as it could have been,

"Spitfire?" I shook the dirt out of my hair and glanced around, I didn't realize how disoriented I was until I stood up and fell right back down. Hot breath nearly burned my back, I turned around.

"Spitfi–you're not Spitfire." I gulped looking up at another Night Light, the pattern not his one was like a white spiral beginning at the center of his mouth and following the length of his body as it cut through the black. It snarled at me, a deep terrifying sound. It walked toward me, then over me and glared piercing stormy grey eyes right into my soul. I had never known fear until that moment.

Another snarl came to my right, this one belonged to a bird like dragon, it stamped its feet and snapped the spines in it's tail at me, the spikes landing perfectly around me. I was too scared to even flinch, that had to be a deadly Nadder.

"H-hey g-g-guys." I stammered holding my hand out, the nightlight snarled at it, as if I just offered him an eel. He drew himself up and then the screech, a purple glow filled his mouth and this, this is how I die.

"It was worth it." I tell him "just to see you guys even if it was just for a minute." The Night Light looks into my eyes and his pupils dilate, he seems to be contemplating something, but when his pupils narrow into slits I know exactly what he decided. I was a threat, I suppose there are worse ways to die.

I stared into his eyes as the screech grew and the light brightened and the explosion threw me high up into the air, higher, higher, wait… I definitely should have been falling by now. I looked up to find Spitfire smiling down at me in her arms.

"Thanks girl." I smile at her and she croons spiraling us through the air. Screeches and growls followed behind us.

"Um…" I chanced a look over my shoulder to find the spiraled Night Light coming straight toward us flanked by the deadly Nadder and another teal and yellow dragon with a long neck and frills on its head. I have a a feeling like I've seen the dragon in the book before.

"Spitfire…" I gripped her legs tighter Spitfire looked passed me and saw our entourage her ears flattened back and there were a long line of pops that sounded like it was coming from her back, with a flick her her tail we were bulleting through the cave. I clung to her and tried to convince myself that I'd lived long enough.

Spitfire took every turn and obstacle without hesitation and when we had a second to breath she threw me up and ahead and flew under me, I scrambled to catch a grip on her just as she spiraled dodging a plasma blast.

"You go girl!" I couldn't help the excited laugh bubbling inside of me. "Faster, Spitfire, faster." She obliged and I almost regretted encouraging her… almost.

I thought riding a horse bare back was hard, this was next level but I couldn't care not about that and not about the dragons somewhere behind us. I looked down at the same time that Spitfire looked up and she crooned and powered up another plasma blast. The growls and snarls vanished as suddenly as they came and Spitfire looked pretty proud of herself at the moment.

After what had to be hours Spitfire landed, gracefully despite the extra weight on her back.

"That was amazing." I slid off her back and wrapped my arms as best as I could, around her neck from the front. "Thank you Spitfire." She nuzzled into me and for that second everything was perfect and then the low growl froze me in place. Spitfire hunched over me, pushing me to the ground underneath her. I gulped and glanced behind me a black mass more shadow than anything else stalked toward me, the only color coming from the shadow where brilliant green eyes

**Author's Note...**

**Sorry this one took so long to eat up, hit a bit of a block and was trying to figure out what needed to happen first or if I wanted to hold this part off a bit longer. **

**I decided that you guys need this piece now. **

**Let me know what you think,**

**Who is this new black mass?**

**Why did Spitfire bring Nott here?**

**And why is Spitfire protecting Nott?**

**Thanks for reading, hope you stay tuned for the next chapter, coming either tomorrow or the day after. **


	9. Peering into the Past

The brilliant green eyes were beautiful and haunting as the shadow slithered fluid as ink, it exposed a mouthful of bright white teeth and pressed forward, ignoring Spitfire's warning growl.

The shadow moved under her and sniffed at me

"Night Fury." I breathed. "But the last one was…was… Toothless." This thing couldn't be toothless, it was too big, it was sharper than the thing drawing from the book, bigger. My eyes focused on the dragon's tail, swaying behind him, his dorsal fins or fin rather, flared out on one side but the other side stayed closed.

"Toothless." I was frozen in fear and shock and disbelief. His pupils dilate and retract at the name. He titles his head at me. His eyes were intense, full of knowing and questions. I don't know what to do other than close my eyes, turn my head away and hold out my hand.

It felt like time froze, like it was holding it's breath, waiting for the alpha dragon to decide my fate

Spitfire sat back, I peak at her, she was watching with the same kind of intelligence as her father.

He snorts hot breath against my hand and I could feel the world breathe again. He didn't let me touch him, instead he dipped his head and sniffed at my bag.

"I don't think I have any treats left." I opened my bag anyway, his eyes focus on one thing, The Book of Dragons. Retracting his teeth he reaches in and almost tenderly, pulled the book out. He meets my eyes and motions with his head before walking away. Spitfire nudges me after him when I don't move on my own.

"I'm going." I whisper at her. I don't really know why I'm whispering but it feels wrong to break the peace down here.

"Toothless leads us through tunnel after tunnel, my feet are starting to get tired when finally a massive room like section opens up and inside is what looks like a fur cape encased in amber. A really ancient foot/peg leg kind of thing, also in amber and a saddle with at least a dozen dorsal fins scattered in the amber.

Toothless looked at me the book still in his gums. I glanced over the items and the pieces moved into place.

Hiccup's cape,

Hiccup's leg,

Hiccup's saddle for Toothless

and finally… a stone slab in old Norse reading _Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III the greatest Chief to ever lead the Berkian npot only land and sea but straight into the sky._

My heart broke for the offspring of lighting and death, this night fury, this dragon that is mourning his friend even centuries later.

"You miss Hiccup." Tears prick at my eyes when the dragon's when the dragon's brilliant green eyes mournfully stare into my own. Spitfire goes to her… father? grandfather? Alpha and nuzzles him. Toothless laid down and rested his head on the book, one he must have watched his friend write in for hours on end.

"I'm sorry, Toothless." I never imagined my heart could break over something as ancient as my multiple greats grandfather but looking at Toothless, Hiccup is less legend and more real, my relative, my family.

Toothless croons, the sadness shattered my heart further. Spitfire leaft Toothless' side to allow him to mourn and returns to mine and I swear I saw the slightest of smiles on Toothless' mouth when he looked at us, as if he just recalled a fond memory.

Spitfire crooned and nudged me forward.

"What is it?" I whispered, she pushed me closer to Toothless who I watched carefully. An angry dragon was predictable, a happy dragon was playful, who knew what to expect from a grieving dragon but Spitfire was unconcerned and continued herding me until I was standing in front of Toothless' tail.

She gestured toward it with her hand and I got it. Now it made sense, Spitfire brought me here for this, to fix Toothless' tail so he could fly again. I glanced at Toothless but he just kept his head on the book and closed his eyes.

"I'll give it a shot." I knelt down and looked the thing over, it was coated in the same amber as all of Hiccup's other things but the amber was keeping it from moving, the fin part actually still looked good, it must be the dragon scale coating.

"I need the amber off first." I told Spitfire. She looked at it before opening her wings, her spines opened and a screech sounded from her mouth as the air crackled with the power traveling through it, she shot a small hyper powered blast straight at the amber.

"Toothless opened his eyes and almost looked like he was smirking. The dust cleared and the amber barely had a crack in it.

"Spitfire crooned sadly and looked to her father. Toothless shifted his eyes to me.

"Please." I asked "I've read Hiccup's notes over a hundred times, I can fix this." Toothless considers me for a few moments, maybe looking for the Hiccup in me, he sat up, charged up a blast, accompanied with the usual warning screech and shot an even smaller blast at the amber. '

This time, when the smoke cleared, the amber was shattered and the metal fell to pieces. Toothless scoffed as if to say _too easy_

I recovered what I could, just what was coated in dragon scale. Toothless sighed as if he felt relieved already.

"I'll need to get some supplies." I looked to Spitfire, she lowered to the ground for me and I tucked the tail into my bag. I met the eyes of a thousands year old night fury "I will fix this for you" I swore to him, he met my eyes and there was something there, like he was trying to tell me something but he had years and experience on me and right then, I didn't know what he wanted to say… but I would.

"Lets go Spitfire." I patted her head and she takes off with a powerful flap of her wings. She soared through the cave, I leaned forward so that I sat back, the way Hiccup noted in his books to fly because it made them more streamline. Spitfire sways back and forth through the air and I finally look around and notice the glowing colors everywhere, water beneath us, the rush of the waterfall muffled from the expanse of this hidden world.

"I can't believe he left this place." Hiccup Horrendous Haddock was a lot of great things and I understand people weren't ready then but how could he ever leave this place himself, he should have just disappeared with the dragons, he and the other Berkians, built his own hidden world… like Atlantis.

"Come on, lets start on the island." I tell her, she bobs her head and swirls through the sky. This place down here had an entire atmosphere of it's own. Flying out of it was terrifying first off, second off we were flying through clouds even though we were technically underground here. Spitfire had the brilliant idea of throwing me up and then watching me plummet only for her to swoop in and save me. The first time she did it I thought it was s joke the second and third time and the way she looked at me made me think she was almost doing some kind of trust fall to me. Like she was trying to show me how much I could trust her.

"I still don't think it' necessary to throw me that often." I tell her "I do trust you." And maybe I shouldn't have, I'd known this dragon for all of five minutes but something in me _Hiccup_ a part of my mind whispered, _something_ in me told me I could trust her and I always listened to my gut.

**Author's Note**

Well someone so called it but yes, Toothless is still alive and mourning Hiccup. He is a titan wing now, fully grown I imagined he angled out a bit and obviously grew a bit bigger.

raise your hand if you pretty much guessed the shadow was Toothless but like... come on, he had to be in this, besides he is a dragon and there are myths of dragons living centuries or even being immortal so there.

If you're enjoying this story please vote and add this story to your reading list. don't forget to comment, where is your head at, where do you think this story is going next? i want to hear it all.

thanks for reading

XOXOXO


	10. Bloodlines

**Chapter 10: Bloodlines**

Something grabbed me and yanked me straight off of Spitfire's back. I didn't even have time to yell before I hit the ground and struggled to breathe.

"Is that a bola?" I wheezed trying to catch my breath from the fall.

"You are trespassing." A deep voice growled.

"who's there?" I demand trying to sound strong and brave like I imagine Astrid would but I can hear the slight quiver in my own voice. Something dark moves from behind a cluster of boulders.

"You should not be here." The voice continued "this is the hidden world. The world of dragons, humans are not allowed here."

"You're here." I pointed out. He growled at that.

"I am here to remove you, how you found this place and how you managed to steal one of Night Lights I don't know and I don't care either, you won't have the chance to tell anyone."

"_I _stole _her_?" I laughed "you've got this all wrong. Spitfire brought kidnapped _me_." I wriggled in the ropes holding me together. Spitfire would show up at any time now, right?

"She brought me here to help."

"I won't be listening to any of your lies." He drew dagger from his waistband,

"Woah, woah, wait just a second." I squirmed harder "who do you think you are, you don't just get decide who gets to be here and who doesn't"

"I am of the Thorston bloodline, my family is one of the five family's tasked with protecting the hidden world from dragon hunters."

"but I'm not a dragon hunter." I argued "you don't understand I…" then something he said clicked.

"Thorston?" I asked "like RuffNut and TuffNut Thorston?" I asked him?

he hesitated "you know of the origin families?" he looked me over.

"Pshaw." I rolled my eyes "duh, I'm from one of the origin families."

"I won't listen to your lies." He says.

"Just wait!" I shouted just as a familiar screech fills the air and not a second later a small plasma blast knocks him off his feet.

"Spitfire!" I exclaimed relieved. She bites at the rope and unties me, kneeling so that I can climb onto her back.

"What is your name?" he demands from the ground

"You shouldn't be surprised that a night light chose me, the fury family seems to be attracted to my bloodline." I draw myself up as I rest a hand on Spitfire's head. Realization dawned in his eyes.

"No…"

"My name is Nott Fury Haddock." I smile as his mouth drops and his eyes go wide.

"A Haddock." He just stared at me for a minute.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Astrid Hofferson are my Viking descendants." I pat Spitfire's head soothingly to calm her down from growling at him.

"You're a Thorston descendant." I started to walk forward to help him up but Spitfire grabbed me and kept me from advancing. "which one?"

"Ruffnut and Throk." He answered still staring at Spitfire like he couldn't believe what he was seeing, he must see these guys all the time, right?

"what's your name?" I asked him.

"Kol Thorston." He was still staring.

"I would love to catch up later." I tell him "but I have to fix Toothless' tail, who knows how long it's been since he's been able to fly." I throw a leg over spitfire and finally she relaxes.

"Toothless!" Kol exclaimed jumping to his feet "he's alive?"

"yeah… have you not seen him?" I asked.

"No one has seen Toothless in over five generations." He admitted "we don't see the dragons, anymore, we watch for people to try to get in here and we keep them out. _I_ am not supposed to venture in this deep but I thought you were going to steal the dragons and I saw you riding this one "

"Spitfire." I put in for him.

"Spitfire." He looked at her in awe. From her sleek scaly head along her wings and down the length of her tail.

"She's beautiful." He whispered.

"I know." I rubbed her head the way I'm figuring out she likes. "I've got to get going. I have some supplies to track down." Spitfire readies to take off.

"wait." He lunges at us. Spitfire lunge back, pinning him to the ground and he stares into the open mouth of a night light ready to fire.

"I can help." He says quickly "I know where to find everything you'll need to rebuild the tail." He sounded almost desperate.

"Spitfire." I look to her and she snarls "it'll be faster if we just grab him and have him take us to the places we need, otherwise we're going to have to fly around aimlessly until we happen upon something." I reasoned with her. She narrowed her eyes at Kol and backed off but she didn't kneel for him like she did me. With one flap of her wings she takes off, snatching him off the ground as we fly toward the surface. Kol screamed. Of course he did, Spitfire grabbed him like that on purpose. I tried to stifle a laugh but by the smirk on her face she noticed and laughed a deep throaty kind of laugh too. Kol, even though he just got pranked by a dragon, his eyes were wide and glazed as if he were in a dream and he hoped he'd never wake up.

"we need metal." I tell him.

"in town, there's a shop we can get supplies from.

"town?" I asked.

"Village sounds so old." He laughed "I prefer very small town, it's on the island Spitfire dropped you from."

"Oh… you saw that?" I knew my face must be red and he smirked at me like he knew me and Spitfire were laughing at him before.

"hard to miss a girl falling from the sky." He pointed out. Fair enough.

"You get that, Spitfire?" I asked "back to the islands." She took off faster in response dragging us back into our world and leaving hers behind.

Kol, out of the shadows was dark skinned and dressed in a dark wash denim and dark grey shirt soaked with sweat. His hair was cut close to his head, leaving more on top than the sides. He gripped onto Spitfire, fear and exhilaration in his eyes. Spitfire held him tight but she gave me an annoyed look as he hooted.

"I did the same thing." I reminded her

She rolled her eyes as if to say that wasn't the point.

"We need the supplies." I rest my hand on the top of her head. She nodded in agreement and took off.

_I think she only trusts me_

**_**Author's Note** _**  
**_Sorry about the long wait_**  
**_Okay so be honest...who did you think knocked her off of Spitfire?_**  
**_Thanks for reading_**  
**_XOXO_**


	11. Tails and History

Spitfire had taken to dropping Kol before gracefully landing on the ground with me and lowering herself so I could get off. By the third time Kol had perfected his landing and caught himself in a roll so he was on his feet by the time I got off instead of sprawled out on the ground.

Spitfire and him made eye contact and Kol smirked a bit. Spitfire did a dragon like scoff and I don't think Kol even saw it coming but Spitfire's tail whipped his feet out from under him and laughed.

"Cheater." He rolled his eyes at Spitfire.

"You kind of had it coming." I pet Spitfire's head.

"I _what _?" he laughed.

"You smirked at her and thought she was gonna just stare at you or something?" I laughed with Spitfire and Kol rolled his eyes but he couldn't keep the wonder out of his eyes as he examined her, trailing his eyes over her like she was some master piece which, she really was. All strength and power emanating from her. I wanted to be like that. I wanted people to look at me like I was something worth while.

"The town is up this way, maybe Spitfire should wait here." Kol said "the town is sworn to protect dragons but the less people know that they're coming out the better."

Spitfire snarled at that idea but I nodded "I think he's right, Spitfire." She stared at me with surprised eyes. "I want you to come everywhere with me but its safer if we get Toothless in the air again first and then we'll see the best way to reintroduce dragons to the world."

"What!" Kol grabbed my arm and whirled me around, Spitfire flung him back with her tail and stepped in front of me protectively.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Kol held his hands up "I didn't mean that, I would never hurt her, Spitfire." Spitfire relaxed the slightest bit but didn't move.

"But you have to know what she's saying is crazy." Kol looked at me with something like disgust. "Hiccup hid the dragons so that they would be safe, our world is more selfish and dangerous than ever."

"It is their world too." I remind him "and they shouldn't be forced into a hole, even a beautiful one like the hidden world. They should be allowed to roam in the skies and the only way that happens is if the world knows they're here and knows they're protected."

"You are crazy." He pushed himself back to his feet. Watching Spitfire cautiously.

"It's their choice, Kol." I told him "but it's ours to give it to them." I rest a hand on Spitfire's side "it's okay, I'll be back soon."

Spitfire growled a warning at him, as if daring him to grab me again but she did let me move forward

"Stay hidden." I tell her "you will be free soon."

She pushes her forehead to mine and croons softly as if asking me to be careful.

"I will." I tell her as I step away and follow Kol up the subtly worn path.

"So…" Kol starts "She's protective." He was intrigued and annoyed by it at the same time. "What makes you so special?"

"I wish I knew why she picked me." I told him honestly. "I guess in the end it doesn't matter, because its up to me to prove her right. She needs help and that's what I'm gonna do."

He watches me for a moment and nods before pointing ahead.

"Newcomers are rare. You are my friend I met when I traveled to old Berk to pick up supplies, understand?"

"Sounds good to me." I nod following him to what was really more village than town. Although the houses were solid and the people were dressed in modern clothes which is kind of a let down. I wanted to see some authentic Viking garb.

"Haddock." He hissed at me. "what's your first name again?"

"Nott." I rolled my eyes at him. I remembered his first name.

"Nott…" he trailed off "and your middle name?"

"Fury…" I cocked my brow at him. A smile lit up across his face.

"Your mother named you Night Fury Haddock." He chuckled.

"My grandma, and yes." I walked beside him as he turned without a word and led me into the village. Out of the corner of my eyes, it was so slight I don't think anyone else noticed it. I saw the bushes rustle and the glint of one brilliant green eye and one bright blue. I couldn't help but smile to myself. Spitfire was here, she was watching over me.

"Don't' say anything stupid." He warned me as we stepped into view. Faces lit up when they landed on Kol. A few girls waved at him but after they saw him their eyes caught me next and they froze, staring at me. Slowly a strange quiet fell over the place the deeper we walked into the town and Kol just strode along, waving and smiling like no one was starting at us or… I guess me. I was the outsider after all, the stranger invading their well kept secret. Just because they're not dressed liked Vikings doesn't mean they don't still think like Vikings, maybe they'll try to kill me to keep theirs and the dragon's secret. Not that Spitfire would let that happen.

"Kol." An older man smiled at Kol the second we walked through the door "look who finally decided to show up…" he trailed off when he saw me, his eyes falling on me and then flickered between us.

"Kol." His voice took on a harsh edge.

"She's not a danger, Asger." He told him quickly. "She's a friend."

"You know the rules Kol." Asger said sternly.

"She is safe." Kol's voice was firm. They stared each other down for a moment before the man softened,

"If you believe that, then so do I, but you will have to explain that to the chief.

"There's still a chief?" I whispered as we slipped into the back of the metal shop.

"Yes and no. She's more like a govner but people have a hard time letting go of the old.

what's her name?"

"Ylva…" he slid a look at me "Hofferson-Haddock."

"She's related to me." I breathed a laugh. He nodded.

"I want to meet her."

"She's huh… strict." He finishes weakly. "We need to get supplies and go."

"The five original families are protectors of dragons, I should be here."

"Nott, there is history that you don't know about okay, lets get Toothless fixed first and then… I don't know. I guess you have a right to know, the light fury did pick you."

"I want to meet her she's my family." I glanced around as if I might just see her but the only stuff around us was the welder's supplies.

"Focus, Spitfire is waiting for you." He whispered.

"She's just outside actually." I saw her again as I was walking in.

"What?"

"She followed us."

He turned and faced me full on. "Spitfire followed you." He looked impressed and sad at the same time "she is protective of you, how long have you been together?" He asks.

"Like… two days maybe three." The days were running together for me and I honestly wasn't a hundred percent sure anymore.

"That's all?" he looked me over, like he's trying to figure out what the heck is so impressive about me. Why would the dragons choose me, why would the Light Fury track me down and bring me to the dragon's home when there was a whole village dedicated to taking care of their secret and making sure they were safe.

"Come on." I break into his thoughts because he looks at my eyes this time, refocusing like he just remembered something.

"Toothless." He said "Toothless is waiting for you." He turned away from me and started grabbing some supplies.

"I'm going to need to heat these things." I tell him "and shape them."

"You want to do that here?" He asks whirling on me.

"If we can, if not I guess Spitfire can heat and we can use the water system underneath to cool but… that seems wrong. It's not mine to use, I don't know how it could potentially affect the eco system in there."

"Alright… can you start, you have measurements?" he looks doubtfully at me.

"Approximations." I admit "I didn't exactly have a measuring tape on me."

"Well, grab one and get started so we can get going."

"You can make something to bring back though, right?" he asked glancing behind me. I felt a shadow.

"How long will our visitor be here for?" Asger eyed me, looking me from head to toe like he could figure out what I was thinking if he stared hard enough.

"Don't test me." He looked me directly in the eye daring me to do just that.

"I'm here to help a friend." I told him "that's it."

"Good, then we won't have a problem." He smiled at me with the kind of smile a dad gives a guy before his daughter goes in her first date. He turned his gaze on Kol and Kol rolled his eyes as if he were embarrassed. Asger disappeared into the next room and Kol ran a hand through his hair.

"That your dad?" I asked.

"Not biologically." He turned away from me and started grabbing some supplies and handing them to me.

He didn't want to talk so I took the materials and started in on a something to try on Toothless.

Kol was so uptight in the village but by the time we cleared the sight-line of it he relaxed a bit, Spitfire slipped out from the trees and sidled up beside me.

"Hey girl." I ran my hands over her scales and scratched behind her ears. She nosed the pieces in my hand.

"I got something ready but I need to fix some things and make sure it fits." I rubbed under her chin and she made this weird purring sound.

She lowered herself to the ground and let me climb on.

"Come on." I waved Kol over but Spitfire growled at him.

"What's wrong girl?" I scratched her head again but she shook me off.

"She doesn't want me to come." Kol smiled but it was sad and hurt. "she doesn't need me, she needs you."

"but-"

"I need to get back anyway, I've missed work all day.."

"Kol-"

"I'll see you when you get back to finish it." He took a step back and Spitfire relaxed. I could see in his eyes how much he wanted to go with me, see Toothless but with Toothless in the state he's in, I can see why Spitfire is being protective.

"Thanks for helping me, Kol, and Spitfire… and Toothless." I leaned down and hugged Spitfire's neck and pressed the tail between my body and Spitfire's and with one grand flap, we were soaring into the sky. I close my eyes and feel everything. The wind in my hair, the cold cutting across my skin but I don't care about that. I am flying.

Spitfire torpedoe through the air throwing another blast into the air. I'll have to fire proof the tail when it's done.

We spun through the clouds and skimmed across the water and nothing had ever felt so right as being with Spitfire, soaring through the skies.

"Go Spitfire Go!" I cheered her on and then she dove and I I clung to her and we spun and then, when I was sure the ground was too close she opened her wings and we darted through the hidden world.

Spitfire laid beside me as I worked on Toothless' tail. I tried to mimic Hiccup's design as much as possible but it was a little big, the tail just a bit to long and the fin to wide, it was out of proportion with the other part of his tail.

Toothless watched me with big sad eyes and when I looked up at him he sighed, as if I had broken some kind of daydream. He rested his head and waved his tail around a bit before scowling at the disproportionate thing.

"Hey, it's a work in progress." I defend "I just need to go back and re-adjust."

He made a strange barking sound and shoved me to the ground with his tail.

Hey!" I exclaimed, "I said I was gonna fix it." He growled and pushed me over again, this time Spitfire came over and I thought she might snap at him but she push me against the ground laid beside me, she pushed me toward Toothless so that she curled around me and he curled around us. Soon other Light Furies and Night Lights joined us and started sleeping. Until a familiar spiraled Night Light Spotted me and sunk low, stalking toward me.

"Spitfire…" I nudged her but she already had her eyes closed.

The Night Light stalked closer.

"Spitfire." I hissed hiding deeper under her wing. The Night Light leapt and in a flash Toothless rose. The Night Light crashing into him and floundered before flipping himself right side up. Spitfire peaked her eyes open and smirked before tucking me under her wing. Toothless growled and they almost sounded like they were arguing but the Night Light grumbled in the end and walked away, choosing to sleep as far away as possible from me.

"Thanks, Toothless." I called from under Spitfire's wing. He crooned and laid down, I could see the outline of his head right beside me from Spitfire's wing.

**Author's Note:**

** Sorry about the delay, I got sick and then I had to practice for a festival that I got to sing at and then there were AGT Auditions so i went ahead and tried that, I was still sick however so not holding my breath on that.**

**BUT...**

**I am releasing book related songs here soon. The first one was supposed to be on the first of November but... sick. So I couldn't sing it**

**so that will be coming out.**

**I had my first giveaway on my IG (bookstagram) and as soon as I hit 200 I'm doing another giveaway so don't forget to follow me**

** nunchigoya**

**0r just **

** nunchigoya **

**I will also be looking for some test peoples that either have an active Bookstagram with good engagement or an active Wattpad with good engagement and possibly a Booktuber. **

**if you know anyone that would be good or you are interested in receiving a completely free books sleeve(can also be used for a tablet) and book mark, (a nice one not a paper one)**

**feel free to PM me here, send me a DM on IG**

**The only thing is you have to follow me on IG because that is where everything ill be announced the soonest.**

**Sorry, lot of announcements but I hope you are enjoying this story. what do you think about...**

**-Where it's going so far**

**-Should we check in with Hagen or leave him a surprise**

**-Kol**

**-the village**

**-Ylva Hofferson haddock**

**-and any other thought you'd like to share with me.**

**Thanks so much for reading **

**XOXOXO**


End file.
